Bullets over Brock
by Dimples73
Summary: What if Barbra Jean really shot Brock and her family beat him up real bad here is the story


Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real events are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts, I do research and look things up. This is all fiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bullets over Brock

Reba POV

I sat down to read my book I could hear pounding at the door I groaned.

"Reba open up"

"Brock no, Brock. Go home to your wife."

"I did! I need your help!"

I sighed "Oh my gosh" I said getting up I unlocked and opened the door. "What is it?" I said as I opened the door to see Brock holding his chest as blood seeped through onto his hand. She noticed he was shot in the stomach as well.

He was covered in blood from head to toe.

"She shot me!" Brock said showing me his bloody hand and clasping onto the ground.

"Did you call 911?" I asked going to the phone.

"No Reba please don't let her shoot me again Buzzard is there they-"Brock was gasping for air.

I called 911 and got to Brock's side. I noticed his hand was burnt. His head was bloody his head had a gash in it how he had walked here was beyond me I panicked where was Jake where was Henry had Barbra Jean n and Buzzard hurt them too? Where was Kyra? I had to keep Brock calm.

I rubbed his head and comforted him.

"Kyra?" I yelled at the top of my lungs

She came running down the steps Brock was grasping for air

"Kyra get me some towels. Then I need you to go to your dad's and check on your brothers."

General POV

Kyra nodded and ran up the stairs she started to cry why had BJ done this why her father she and BJ had become so close why had she done this why?

She grabbed towels from the bathroom she shared with Jake she ran down stairs and gave them to her mom. Both of them put pressure on his head and chest trying to stop the bleeding.

"Reba make sure Henry is safe." Brock gasped

"Brock stay with me. Don't close your eyes. Brock open your eyes."

Jake ran in with Henry

"Mom, Mom something rea-"Jake stopped and looked at his father. He looked back at Reba. "Mom is he dead?"

"No he needs 911 the phone is dead." I told him

Jake pulled out his cell phone. He called 911

"Daddy I'm sorry I was born. I'm sorry I made you mad at me."

Brock opened his eyes he looked at his young son, "Henry you did nothing to make me mad. You're a good boy."

"Okay daddy" Henry said clearly not believing Brock

"Reba I love you I always have."

"Brock don't talk like that."

"Dad Henry and I can put them in jail."

"You saw it?" Brock asked

Henry and Jake nodded

"Well not all of it they were cleaning off a metal bat and big Daddy had a shot gun he was putting in his truck they had the hose inside a window. Big Momma was cleaning with soap and water."

Brock looked at Reba. He hadn't meant for his sons to see what had happened. He was starting to go into shock.

"Brock satay with me. Don't leave us okay?"

The paramedics arrived they stabilized Brock and rushed him to the hospital.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Reba paced the floor Henry sat quietly playing his DS as did Jake Brock had bought both boys a DS.

Cheyenne and Van showed up with Elizabeth. Reba was in a panic she felt eyes on her that sent chills up her spine.

She looked around she couldn't see a soul.

Henry walked over to Reba

"Reba is someone watching us."

Reba gulped Henry had felt it too were they being watched or was it just their imagination. She was about to speak to him when the doctor came out he spoke to Reba,"Mrs Hart?"

Reba walked over to him so they were face to face.

"How is my husband please tell me" Reba said

"Brock has sustained a severe injury. We had hoped that it was a concussion, but his CT scan showed something much more serious. He has a brain hemorrhage what that means is that a blood vessel in Brock's brain has ruptured, and is bleeding into his skull, putting pressure on his brain. Brock is going to require emergency surgery, during which we'll go in and use incisions to drain the blood, attempting to relieve the pressure. However, there are risks involved with the surgery, risks you need to know."

"What kind of risks?" Reba asked.

"There is a ten percent chance that the surgery won't work, and that the pressure on Brock's brain will continue to increase. Eventually this would compress the blood flow from his brain to the rest of his body, causing his organs to shut down slowly."

"will my daddy live cause I know the evil people that hurt him and I will make sure my daddy-" Henry stopped he knew what he wanted to say he looked at Jake and Kyra for help

"My brother means my dad will see justice" Jake replied

"There is also the possibility that even if it works, Brock could remain in a coma. He could also suffer memory loss, personality changes, loss of speech, loss of site , hearing loss, or paralysis. Unfortunately, we don't have much of a choice. Without the surgery, Brock's condition will deteriorate rapidly, until his body starts to shut down."

Reba signed for Brock to have surgery

"The surgery should take about 8 hours, and then Brock will be moved back into the ICU. We'll know by tomorrow how effective the operation was. And the police have been notified your sons will have to testify."

Reba nodded and sobbed Kyra and Cheyenne comforted her as Van comforted Elizabeth, Jake and Henry

Reba left she found the chapel it was the perfect place together her thoughts she sat down and started to cry and pray.

"I thought I would find you here"

Reba looked around for the voice and saw Van

"Van"

"Reba the police are questioning Jake and Henry"

Reba and Van went to the waiting area.

Henry ran up to Reba," Reba she was here they took her away in hand cuffs."

Jake walked up to his mom he held onto her and cried. Reba comforted both the boys.

"Reba "

Reba looked to see the doctor she spoke to him, "Hi how is he?"

"It's touch and go from here on out. If the surgery worked, he should be waking up within the week."

"If it didn't-?" Reba asked, leaving the sentence hanging.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. Right now, we have to focus on the positive, which is that Brock is alive, and that he has a very good chance of pulling through."

"So he is okay?" Kyra asked her voice shook

"So far yes" She told the family

He took Reba to see Brock

"Reba I have to tell you what to expect."

Reba nodded

"You will notice the following a Monitor screen is a screen that displays Brock's heart rate, breathing, blood pressure, and intracranial pressure. Head dressing a bandage to keep the head injury or surgical incision clean and dry .ICP monitor a small tube placed into or just on top of the brain through a small hole in the skull. It measures the amount of intracranial pressure inside the brain. EKG lead wires — wires connected to the chest with small patches that measure heart rate and rhythm. Nasogastric tube — a tube inserted through the nose and into the stomach that can be used to suction the stomach or provide liquid food into the stomach. Endotracheal tube — a tube inserted through Brock's mouth into the trachea to help with breathing and suctioning. Intravenous catheter (IV) and intravenous fluid — a flexible tube through which fluid, nutrients, and medicine are given. Ventilator a machine that helps with breathing or breathes completely for a patient. In Brock's case it is breathing for him. Anti-embolism stockings these are long white stockings which help prevent blood clots from forming in the legs. Sequential compression stockings these are plastic leg wraps that inflate and deflate to help prevent blood from pooling in the legs. And a Foley catheter — a drainage tube from the bladder that allows urine to be collected and measured."

"How long will he be connected to all of the machines? Reba asked

"As long as he is in the coma" Dr. Jacobs told her.

Reba walked in and picked up Brock's hand she looked at him his head and face was swollen and badly bruised

"Thank you"

"Whoever did it wanted him dead? He was hit in the head and shot in the chest his hand was burnt"

Reba nodded she found herself blurting out," The Booker family."

The doctor jotted that down and left.

Reba caressed his cheek and picked up his hand and kissed it. She prayed he would come out of this.

A week passed. Kyra watched her brothers. Brock started showing signs of waking up

Reba was by Brock's side he was coming out of it

"Brock wake up" Reba

"Brock?" Reba said, as she caressed his cheek and held his hand

Brock's eyelids fluttered

"Brock, come on sweetie," Reba coaxed, tightening her grip on his hand. His eyelids fluttered once more, before slipping open to reveal his blue eyes. Reba shrieked with happiness and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Brock," Reba whispered, kissing his forehead. Brock's eyes were darting around the room as he tried to gather his surroundings, unable to talk because of the breathing tube.

Dr. Jacobs walked in he walked to Brock's bed Reba moved out of the way

"Brock, I need you to focus on me, okay?" he called, snapping her fingers over Brock's head. "Focus."

His eyes shifted towards her, confusion evident.

"Good. You're in the hospital. There is a tube in your throat to help you breathe, but we're going to take that out right now, okay? Blink once if you understand."

Brock obeyed

Okay, I'm going to grab the tube. I need you to take a deep breath on the count of three, and then blow out as hard as you can. Okay?" The doctor told him

Brock blinked again.

"Alright. One…two…three!" he quickly pulled the tube out, leaving Brock coughing. Reba felt for him

"Slow, deep breaths," the doctor told him, fastening an oxygen mask on his face and pulling the top half of his bed upright so that Brock was sitting up.

Brock nodded, leaning his head against the pillow.

"Now, Brock I need to ask you a few questions and a few tests" the doctor said

Brock nodded

The doctor spoke, "Mr. Hart, just to rule out memory loss I need to ask you a few questions. Can you tell me who you are?"

"Brock Enroll Hart. This is my best friend Reba. Whom I'm gonna marry soon." Brock told her as he flashed his trade mark grin at Reba

"God Brock could you tell me who did this to you?"

"The Booker family. My two boys saw it all. Reba I feel terrible."

"Brock they will be fine. They never saw it all. Don't worry just rest I will bring them by later."

Brock nodded and closed his eyes.

Over the next few hours Brock awoke in a panic a screaming panic he was terrified he was going to be finished off he kept seeing the booker family beating him. He knew they were all behind bars but what if they had escaped.

Brock grabbed the covers he raised them above his head he was terrified.

His life had become fear he had become fearful. Reba had come in and discovered this when she came back to see him she touched his arm he went into a panic attack. The doctors sedated him. Reba couldn't believe what was happening to her best friend she wanted to go to the jail and take out the Booker family.

Reba was talking to Brock

All of a sudden Brock flat lined

"BROCK!" Reba screamed

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**schramk126**

**jessie 33**

**gods-concrete-angel-princess79**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**babycakeswinslow**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
